Misperception
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: "I cant just sit back and watch Aang." he had taken a small step back, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  They weren't going to be together...  Kataang. Set during finale. with a dash of Toph and Sokka


**Ugh I have worked this one to death, I need to just put this up here so I stop touching it. **

**I'm not very happy with it to tell you the truth. **

**Pardon any major errors I'm sure they are extensive. **

**This one is probably my most dysfunctional story to date. **

**It rambles on quite a bit, sorry, my only excuse is that the female mind is constantly jumping around and I was going with that, since most of this is in Katara's POV. **

**Truthfully this really all started with me wanting to try my hand at how Sokka and Toph could interact. I'm not sure I have the talent to pull it off, Toph is so unlike me in everyway that I cant even write her in character. BUT I tried. E for Effort and all that, right? **

Misperception.

_Not everyone perceives a situation the same. _

It was finally over.

Everyone was happy, for once, and it was a perfect day.

The sun was shining, there was a gently breeze, no clouds marred the sky.

After today other troubles could arise, and we all knew they would.

The whole world still hated the Fire Nation and most of the Fire Nation probably thought this as a loss.

But right now, on this day, everyone was content.

They were all gathered at the base of the Fire Lords palace waiting to watch Zuko's coronation.

She stood next to her father and her brother, around her was almost everyone they had met on their journey. She smiled and sent a few waves at familiar faces.

She couldn't stop her habit of searching out his face.

Even though she knew he wasn't here.

He was the Avatar. And being that he had responsibilities to the world, which meant right now he needed to stand with the new Fire Lord and show his support for the new reign.

Katara still had some unsettling feelings about her and Aang, she had only saw him for a few moments after the battle before he was carried away with other duties to perform.

Leaving her feeling rather hollow.

She had her own things to sort through, but she did wish they had more time so she could make sure he was alright.

Even when she wasn't sure where they stood together, she couldn't stop caring about him.

Everyone was talking about how the battle ended but it was all assumptions at this point, no one knew specific details so she tuned it all out. She would find out soon enough.

The noise signaling the crowed made everyone turn toward the top of the stairs.

It was a glorious sight to see Zuko crowned, he really will make a great Fire lord, even Katara could admit that. He had proved himself to her and she was grateful to him.

When Zuko signaled behind him Katara knew who was coming. Yet she was still unprepared to see him. But once she did, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

He was stunning in all his grandeur and she felt her breath catch.

Amazing. Was all she could think, and suddenly she felt insignificant in his shadow, but that wasn't fair.

She knew he would never want her to feel unimportant but it was hard for her not to. She knew what she felt about him, he was the kindest most wonderful person she had ever met. And she was coming to find out how she felt for him as well..

Looking around at the crowd she saw them all with the same face she must have had , awe.

He was awe-inspiring.

And suddenly ever beautiful face in the crowd made her feel insecure.

What chance did she have with him? He could choose anyone in the world and they would love him, it was impossible not to.

Suddenly all her selfish decisions came to haunt her thoughts.

Being to confused at Ember Island to tell him, to scared at the invasion to tell him, to unsure of herself when he woke up from almost dying in Ba Sing Se to tell him.

She wrung her hands together while the crowd around her went crazy in celebration.

She was constantly proving herself to be a coward and she knew he deserved better at that point.

He deserved better.

But among all her other flaws she knew she was one thing above all things. Selfish…

Later that week they all met up at the Jasmine Dragon, a reunion of sorts.

Zuko was there to relax a bit, to take a step back to adjust to his new position in life. Mai came along with him, they were proving to be almost inseparable. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes, seeing such a fitting couple.

Sokka and Suki were together, and they were currently laughing, the only ones laughing actually since Suki was the only one who still laughed when Sokka tried to make a joke. She was glad that her brother found someone who made him happy.

Toph was sipping tea listening to everyone talk, though she was acting strangely reserved. Katara paused for a second considering talking to Toph about her misgivings but decided not to burden her with her problems when it looked like she had her own.

Then her eyes settled on him.

Aang.

Finally, they have time to spend together. Although she was nervous, the last real moment they had was her yelling at him to kill Ozai, and that didn't settle well with her. Though she knew without even asking that Aang had long forgotten that whole argument.

Sokka called them all together and they gathered around the table to give him their attention.

"Friends! Now that we are all finally together I am going to tell the amazing details of Avatar Aang defeating the worst wannabe Phoenix King ever!"

Everyone chuckled and Aang leaned down in his chair blushing, not ready to have his fight analyzed. He knew there were a couple tough spots in that fight where he doubted his winning.

Katara watched his reaction then looked down into her hands.

She wasn't ready to hear this.

Him fighting scared her more that anything. Knowing he went into the Avatar State worried her, she knew how he felt about it, and him being in the Avatar State has made her nervous ever since Ba Sing Se.

She tried not to listen but couldn't help it, her curiosity winning over her fear. She needed to know what he went through.

After he explained the battle and ended with throwing his arms up symbolizing the great beam of light that took over the sky Katara stood up.

A few others followed suit to stretch their legs so she was able to make it out the back door with no one noticing.

Except Aang…

* * *

Toph enjoyed hearing Sokka describe what happened. She had been there but hearing it from his eyes made her smile.

She had been waiting for the perfect moment to give him something and she couldn't imagine a moment getting better than this.

After this day she wasn't sure what would happen, no one had really decided what to do but she knew she needed to at least stop home for a visit soon. She didn't know when they would all be together like this again.

Walking over to Sokka who was currently filling up a plate to eat she punched his shoulder.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a sec." she left him not waiting for his answer, knowing he would follow her.

She led him out of the room into the hall and turned. "I have something for you but promise not to scream like a girl."

Sokka laughed "Toph I am in such a good mood I'll let you have that one."

She walked down the hall into her temporary room and went to the dresser filled with her things. When he stepped in the room she told him to come over and close his eyes.

He hesitated for a breath of a second then obeyed. Standing a few feet away he closed his eyes. Toph tapped her foot to make sure he wasn't lying.

She grabbed his gift from the drawer and turned presenting it to him.

"Ok open them and if you hug me I'll- oomph" she was cut off by his bone crushing hug, a weaker girl would of cried out but Toph just grunted in annoyance.

"My space sword!" he yelled in her ear, "thank you thank you thank you" he repeated until finally Toph interrupted.

"Put me down Meathead."

He gently put her down and admired his long lost friend. "I thought I would never see it again. How did you find it Toph?" he asked.

She smiled glad to make him happy, "Well when you were all getting ready to go to the Fire Nation I looked for it using my bending, luckily it wasn't to far so I went and got it...I tried to find boomerang but- sorry." she trailed off.

"Sorry don't be sorry Toph this is wonderful. Really."

She couldn't tell but he was looking at her with a new appreciation in his eyes.

He always knew she was amazing but this… how would he ever repay her?

"Well don't go getting all sappy on me Snoozles lets just go back to the party." she quickly turned and left him standing there, scared he saw the reason for her hasty flight.

Being blind only had one disadvantage to her. She never knew if her emotions were showing on her face, but if she was to be honest with herself, she knew what he saw there.

Sokka took his sword to his room and carefully put it away, he'd tell everyone later. Not wanting to embarrass her.

Toph knew the second he walked back into the room and she thanked the Spirits he didn't bring the sword. She really didn't need every eye on her right now dissecting her motivation for finding that for him. Toph didn't know it, but he shot her another long glance before walking over to Suki.

Suki smiled at him as he walked back in, even with his limp she still found him handsome. His eyes found hers and they locked for a moment. She smiled, but was slightly dismayed as she watched his gaze move from hers and settle on Toph who was standing off to the left.

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms and turned to talk with Mai when he lingered on her still form a bit longer than she thought necessary.

Sokka couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about the remarkable Earthbender. It was definitely something he would have to think about later, he though, putting his hand to his chin, continuing his walk towards Suki.

_Toph was a mystery_, he thought as one side of his mouth lifted into a smile,_ he did consider himself a master detective_…

* * *

Aang followed her outside, he wanted to pull her into his arms but wasn't sure how things stood between them.

It had been too long since he had gazed at her, she was stunning. Except right now she looked so unhappy and he was concerned.

"Katara?" he said tentatively. She glanced at him and said hi.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked coming to stand by her.

He was starting to really get worried, she was closing herself off from him. Fear settled in his gut. Even after Ember Island and all that, he still held out hope that they would be together. Her acting strangely was making him nervous.

"I just hate it Aang. I absolutely hate it." He put a hand to her elbow and she shook it off continuing her rant.

"I hate it when you're in danger. I hate when you are forced to go into the Avatar State and I hate that everyone just laughs and cheers not caring that you could of died!" she was breathing heavily and Aang just let her speak. Not interrupting what she obviously needed to get off her chest.

"I cant just sit back and watch Aang. I cant be the one who sits on the sidelines and watches you go into danger. Being the Avatar will put you in those situations almost daily and I cant be that person who waits for you to come back and heal you. I wont just be your healer Aang I cant."

She let her head fall forward and tried to control her breathing, her emotions were playing havoc with her as she tried to grasp the words to express them.

Aang had taken a small step back his eyes shining with unshed tears.

They weren't going to be together.

She had tried to tell him numerous times but he ignored them all, and now she was all but screaming it at him.

All his hope for the future crumbled onto the floor beneath him, he didn't know what he would do now.

Without her to help him along how was he going to fix the world?

How would he fix the world when he was broken himself?

He looked down and felt one tear escape and mar the floor.

"I hope you can accept that Aang." she finally said breaking the silence that had filled the air like heavy smoke.

Aang was still choking on it unable to comment.

"I wont be that person, because I am going to be the one fighting next to you. Right at your side so that I wont have to heal you because nothing will ever touch you. I will be with you everyday that you need to go out and fight and protect the world. And while your protecting it, I will protect you. I wont be your healer Aang,because I want to be your other half. The one who stands with you, not behind you."

He had looked up the moment she starting making sense and listened to what she said.

Each word healing his broken ache at what he thought was her rejection. His smile getting wider with each sentence. She had turned back to watch the sunset and he was glad she didn't know where his thoughts had gone.

When she finished he stepped towards her.

"That makes two of us." he said and turned her around.

She didn't even have time to gasp when he claimed her lips with his.

Molding their mouths together he brought his arms around her, one strayed into her hair and the other the small of her back.

He felt her hand at his face and the other around his neck. He turned his head slightly to gain better contact and she moaned loud into his mouth.

He broke away to catch his breath but couldn't stop from trailing his lips down her cheek to her neck.

She felt her head fall back without her knowing and she whimpered when he placed a kiss at her throat. He felt her nails dig into his neck when he used his tongue to taste her.

She grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers, she licked them and he gasped in surprise. Katara took the advantage sneaking in to taste his mouth tentatively. This time he groaned audibly.

Aang eventually pulled back, looking at her well kissed mouth he placed a more chaste kiss on her and gazed into the face of the woman he loved.

"I cant wait to grow old with you Katara." she smiled trying to hold back the tears that filled her eyes, she brought her hand up to touch him.

"We will protect each other forever."

Giving her one last kiss they turned to walk back and join their friends, Katara wiped at her eyes with her free hand. The other currently being held lovingly in his. When they were almost inside Aang leaned to whisper close to her ear,

"I always knew you were my forever girl."

**Ooo love that line, nightmares and daydreams definitely one of my favs! **

**Review! Let me hear it…**


End file.
